


It Doesn't Work Like That

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Series: Daolin Tabris: The Family You Don't Choose [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Drabble, I only tagged morrigan/warden because it was for the dark ritual, Multi, dark ritual completed, im not sure how else to tag so if there needs to be more tags let me know please!, so they didnt have a relationship but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daolin Tabris arrives with his partner in everything Zevran at Skyhold to find that Morrigan is trying to keep things from him again. Except this time he knows what is being kept and demands answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Work Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a little drabble I wrote about my fave warden tbh. Daolin completed the Dark Ritual while in a relationship with Zev but in their journeys to find a cure for the Calling they end up at Adamant where they then join the Inquisition for a little while. This is about Daolin wanting to see Kieran because they haven't found the cure yet and not wanting to die without seeing his kid. not that he'll actually admit that lol

“You can’t just tell the boy to avoid me Morrigan, it doesn’t work like that,”

“I can and I will Hero, my son doesn’t need to be influenced by vagabond rogues who’ve spent the last nine years only spirits know where,”

“Well it seems like she can tell the boy to avoid you amor,”

“Hush, don’t help her I’m trying to be persuasive,”

“Someone should let you know that you’re awful at it,”

“She has a point”

“I was able to persuade you into bed, how can you say that I’m not persuasive?”

“Tis not difficult to get Zevran into bed, it may have been a decade since I last traveled with him but one does not forget,”

“She still has a point amor,”

“You’re not helping Zevran,”

“Tis true, for all the thought you are a supportive lover Zevran you are being particularly useless in this exchange,”

“Ehh,”

“Morrigan, he has a right to know that I exist. He’s a smart lad, you’ve said so yourself. There’s no way he hasn’t figured parts of it out yet,”

“He is a smart lad, that is why I told him who his father was. I did not lie to him Hero,”

“Well this is surprising,”

“I- wait, what? You, you actually told him? Then why have you told him to avoid me?”

“Because you are going to do as you have always done, why should he meet you just for you to disappear?”

“How the tables turn, hmm?”

“For me to disappear?! Morrigan if I may remind you that it was you who disappeared after the battle? You have no right to accuse me of disappearing,”

“Perhaps not, but twas not I who ran to Antiva after what happened in Amaranthine,”

“To be fair, none of that was strictly his fault,”

“No, let me take the blame for Amaranthine. I made the decision to let the city burn. I valued Vigil’s Keep and my fellow wardens more than the city. Are you counting that as a reason to keep him from me as well?”

“Yes,”

“Can’t say I’m surprised. You did give her that one,”

“Why Morrigan? Because I value those who are close to me more than those I had no ties to?”

“I refuse to let you near my son because it is anyone’s guess who you will decide to cut and run out on next. You ignored all of my attempts at contact, why should I just let you waltz in only to waltz out?”

“This is rich, if I may, you two are too similar for this to work,”

“Zevran please darling, you’re not helping. I did not ignore you Morrigan we couldn’t respond because who knew if it would actually make it back to you with all those Crows on our tail. Also even if it did make it to you who says it wouldn’t have lead the Crows to you two,”

“Yes elf please do shut up, and quit sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong. In the last ten years have I grown feeble and did not know it? We took out your weakling lover and I had half the power then as I do now. You are still not providing any reason for me to allow you to be in the same castle with him, not you and not your assassin lover,”

“Hmph,”

“Now you don’t get to say that, he has just as much right as I do to see the boy!”

“That is rich, Hero, you have no right to see my son!”

“If you two are about ready to be done with this squabble, we are attracting an audience,”

“Zev-,”

“Elf what did I-,”

“Mother?”

“Oh amor, I know your grip is quite strong you need not prove it,”

“Zev, it’s him,”

“Very well, Kieran, come hither darling,”

“Mother, who are they?”

“Brasca, I thought I was ready and he’s not even mine,”

“I- Morrigan, this is him?”

“Hush, all of you. Hero, Elf, if I may introduce my son, Kieran. Kieran, this is the Hero of Ferelden, and Zevran Arainai,”

“Hello sers,”

“Perhaps we should find somewhere to sit?”

“No no, Zev it’s fine. Hello Kieran, please, call me Daolin, if you like,”

“Kieran, I’ve told you of the Hero before, yes?”

“Yes Mother, you told me that he is my father, right?”

“Here amor, just sit you are shaking,”

“Zev I said I’m fine. Yes, Kieran that’s right. I- I am your father. I’m so very glad to meet you,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! Thanks for reading! Since for nanowrimo I am just writing as many drabbles as I can I hope to have more out about Daolin and his journeys or drabbles about some other wardens/hawke/inquisitors/shepards so stay tuned!


End file.
